Blue Lunar Knight
by SoulLover
Summary: two kingdoms, one destroyed, one full of prosperity. This is a AschxOC. Asch is going to be a little OOC sorry. Also I am not a fan of AschxNat. So if you like that pairing i'm sorry but then just do not read this fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from tales of the abyss, I do own all my characters and all the places i made. If you want to use one of my character please contact me privatly through email. Also please review, I like to see what you think.**

**Blue Lunar Knight**

**Prologue**

**In a peaceful area, five years ago there was two calm and friendly kingdoms. One of them was next to the Sea of Dragons. In the Sea of Dragons there lived a Emerald green dragon that told the past,present, and future. The kingdom that lived next to the Sea of Dragons was called Gaiden. This kingdom often visited the dragon to know the future. They relied on this dragon very much. Gaiden also had a very important army that protected the other kingdom. The other kingdom was called Legandaia. This kingdom lived near mountains and was protected by them and had a advantage with archers. One day, though, the dragon told the king of Gaiden that Legandaia was going to go against them and take over Gaiden. The king believed it right away due to the dragon never making mistakes. The dragon did make mistake though and the real future was that they would live in harmony. The king Immediately sent the army to attack Legandaia. The war ended three years later. Gaiden lost land and Legandaia took over the authority of Gaiden. Most of the citizens have been treated badly by the guards. The king is still alive but now lives amongst the citizens. The prince was taken to Legandaia to learn the ways of the people to become the next king. He was also seperated as punishment to the king. The king of Legandaia knew also that the prince helped them beat Gaiden army because he did not want to see the Legandaia people treated badly. The princess of Legandaia still does not know of the prince living in her home though. The king wants it a secret. Also the princess noticed that theres a room that she can't be allowed into and that servants bring food into that room. The prince's name is Asch. He has a forest green eyes, and fiery red hair. The princess is named Lunaria. She has midnight blue hair, and ocean blue eyes. But those very same ocean blue eyes is now staring at the same door that she is not allowed into.**

**"milady what on earth are you doing here?" asked a very stern maid that watches over her.**

**"I, i was just about to leave..." She sincerly told the maid, a little startled.**

**"Your father told you that you are never allowed near the room or even in this very same hall. Leave at once!" she said sternly**

**"Your not my mother!"**

**"Well you know that his majesty made me his right hand maid and I have the authority to knock you Unconscious to keep you 10 yards away from this door if I have to."**

**Then the door she couldn't enter was opened. The king came out of it and stared sternly at the maid.**

**"If she really wants to see what was inside the room she may. Now you, stupid maid, may never compare yourself as my wife. You worthless peice of low life never insult my daughter in no way."**

**Lunaria looked at her father joyfully and stared right into his midnight blue eyes.**

**"You actually mean I can go in and see whats inside?!" Her eyes brighting in delight**

**"Yes you may, Don't be shy to go ahead and not talk in there."**

**She looked at her father confused before walking in.**

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? okay? Tell me your opinions in your review. Please no cursing.**

**-SoulLover**


	2. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Disclaimer: Nothing new, I do not own tales of the abyss. I do own my chars and their annoying curiosity. I also own my kingdoms and dungeons that are so not from TOTA. So my young fans its time for the show. *shoves you into my imagination***

**Enjoy teh fic :D**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**Lunaria peaks inside before actually walking in.**

**"why would my father want me talking my thoughts in here??" she asked herslef.**

**"Because he wanted me to hear them..." a man's voice suddenly spoke.**

**She looks around before finding the owner of that voice, He looked fierce, like he was about to pounce her like she was prey. She looked at his eyes for a moment before looking down.**

**"I'm sorry I kind of don't know who the hell you are."**

**"Well, the name is Asch."**

**"Arn't you the prince of Gaiden?" she asked.**

**"Yup, and you must be??" he asked**

**"oh! Im sorry, my name is Lunaria."**

**"Nice to meet you Lunaria."**

**"Same to you!" She said happily.**

**"So, why arn't you in Gaiden with your broke father?"**

**He glares at her angrily before answering**

**"Because i gave you guys all the Strategy's my father was going to do to overtake you guys."**

**"You did it for your own gain then?!" she asked angrily.**

**"You think you did it for me and snobby greed??!!" He snapped at her**

**"Yes, I think you did that to be pampered here."**

**"Listin you stupid idiot that thinks the damn wrong way, I did it to help you guys and not see you guys sink so low as slaves! I wanted to protect all that it around me and even snobby, stupid, spoiled brats like you i care about. Be happy you are not serving my father to be one of his prostitutes!" He snapped at her angrily.**

**She stared at him wide eyed before she looked down, trying to hold back her tears. He Looked at her before looking out the window. He felt guilt rushing up to him, then he turned around, staring at her with a soft gaze. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"I'm truly sorry... I did not mean to snap at you that way." **

**She looked up at him with trails of tears on her cheeks. When he saw this he felt more guilty. She nodded before looking back down.**

**"Im sorry sir, I did not mean to jump to conclusions."**

**"You don't need to call me sir, just call me Asch."**

**"Im sorry but i will call you sir until i find the right time to call you by name."**

**'No,no! the wrong words came out of my mouth. I bet that truly hurt him... I wish i could say sorry!' she thought**

**"Alright then...I will just call you milady until the time is right to call you by name then." He told him.**

**"No, wait!" She called **

**He stopped walking and turned around.**

**"Im sorrt milady but I do not need to report any further information...good day."**

**He walks out the room and into the hall.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So how do you like it so far? Sill doing okay? Please tell my your opinions. Yes, Asch is hurt by that comment and now is taking it the wrong way.**

**-SoulLover :D**


	3. Chapter 2 The Futile Lead

Disclaimer:Once again, i do not own tales of the abyss. bla bla bla...i own my chars and their weirdness. i own the really confusing mazes and dungeons and other random towns. Yes i am bored. Disclaimer are not my style.

A/N:What happened to Asch? Is Lunaria feeling guilty? Obviously. Who would not feel guilty agter that really evil argument. Do you still think they will be togetheir? You will see soon... Anyways, from here on, i will start p.o.v.'s So i will warn you that when i switch povs. Anyways... *secretly pulls you into my imagination* I LOVE DOING THAT!

Asch: "Your mean Lunaria"  
Lunaria:"but i was going to say sorry but you acted stupid and said 'i have nothing else to report milady"  
Asch:"But you started it"  
Me:"stop the lovers quarrel we have no time, we must continue this show in my brain"  
Asch: "I so do not love her"  
Lunaria: "at least i know im not loved by someone who takes little kids for prostitutes!" (  
Asch:"Well at least i don't wear all this fancy crap to show off status"  
Me:"Enough! or i will shove you into a buring plane thats falling into randomness and the only way to survive is by pleading me for forgivness and kissing each other on the lips"  
Asch:"NOOO SUCH PAIN! I WILL SHUT UP"  
Lunaria: "Were not done Asch! you must plead for forgivness from me"  
Me:*throws Lunaria into the burning plane that falling into randomness"  
Asch:"Yay"  
Me:*throws Asch in there too for fun*  
Asch:"CONTINUE THE FIC PLEASE!!!"

plays the show in my brain. :D -  
Chapter 2

Lunaria sits down on a crimson red sofa, thinking her thoughts through.

'I think he is really angry for the fact of not calling him by name. Really i think it was my fault.'

She looked and the ocean blue floor and smiled sadly. Before she got up she heard screams outside. She get up faster then the light of sound and ran off to the door. she peaked through the door and saw sevral soldiers with Asch fending off some people dreesed in black with red eyes. She watched in terror as one of the unknown men thrusted the sword into one of the Legandaia's soldiers. She then saw how Asch was not fending to well due to many people crowding him. She was about to get out and help him but then saw something that she never wanted to happen. She saw a sword go right through his other arm. Mind you not the one that was holding the sword. She gasped in horror as she saw Asch pull out the sword agonizingly and kill the soldier. She then saw him fall to his knees and holding onto his wound tightly. Lunaria immeaditly came out of the room and ran over to him.

"Asch!! No, what do I do! I have to help him!" she started to painic

"Lunaria...run from here, I do not want you seeing ummm...this gory scene at the moment. I can take care of myself." he told

"No Asch, why are you joking while your totaly going to black out of blood loss?"She asked sadly

"Don't worry I had worse injuries then this" he smiles slightly "why don't you tell your father to take you out?"

"No! Your coming with me!" she said

"what about the other wounded soldiers!? I'm their captain! I can't leave my men in arms die!"

"Forget them."

"im sorry Lunaria but i won't, its not my way."

They notice another soldier come into the scene and she starts to panic. She picked up Asch and dragged him into the room they were in before.

"Lunaria, those people are from Gaiden, I know what they want and its me."

"Your not going back to your worthless father!"

"Yes I am Lunaria, Im sorry but I don't want to hurt anymore people."

He gets up from the sofa he was laying on and then walked out the door. He looked back once determination in his eyes.

"Im sorry Lunaria, But I still can't let you die, or as a matter of fact, anyone at all. Goodbye." 


	4. Chapter 3 One Problem To The Next

Disclaimer: Like always, I do not own any char like Asch from TOTA. If I did i would be sooo happy, but I do not.I do own my really weird towns and loony dungeons. I also own all my own chars like little lunaria.

A/N: There is going to be a surprise char from Star Ocean : the first departure in this chappy so do not be alarmed. I don't own him either lol.

Asch:"We get it already!"

Me:"Asch,you don't want to go back to the plane that is falling into randomness and is burning , do you?"

Asch:" NO PLEAAASSSE!! I promise to be a good char! PWEEAAASEEE!"

Lunaria:"Awww!Asch looks sooo cute!"

Me:"Fine,I won't send you there."

Asch:"?"

Me:"Oh no! I forgot to put the people in my brain!"

Lunaria:"You put people in your brain? Thats COOL!"

Me:*points to the people in front of the computer screen* I put those people in my brain! ":D

Asch:"Start the fic peoplez"

Me and Lunaria:"okay..."

----------------------------------------

Asch looked at the guards from Gaiden, They were guiding him to his father. He always notice that one guard would watch his every move from behind. The guards suddenly stopped, which forced him to stop immediatly. He looks up and comes face to face with the crimson red orbs of his father.

"Hello Asch"

"Hi f.... no king of Gaiden." Asch said politly.

His father nodded before before turning around, showing his back to asch and the rest of the soldiers.

"Asch, is it true that you gave all the strategys that we were using to defeat kingdom Legandaia?"

Asch hesitated before answering.

"Yes, I did give them all the strategys so they would be treated like low lifes."

"At least you are answering honestly..."

His father then slapped Aschon the cheek and then turned towards the guards. His silky green robes flowing beside him through the wind.

"Send this traitor to jail cell number 65."

The guards nodded before grabing Asch and forcfully pushing him to the castle.

*In the castle cellar*

"Stay in there traitor." The guard told Asch.

Asch stumbled into the cellar and turned to the guard angrily.

"we will bring food at 7am, then at 4pm, and finally 12am for dinner. be happy that the king is giving you and your cellar friend 3 meals because all the other prinsoners get 1 meal a day. See you lter idiot."

Asch looked around the cell, trying to find a comforting spot to sit, but then sudenly he met someone with blue eyes staring right back at him.

"Hi there?" asch greeted confusingly.

the other pwerson just stared back at him frightened.

"Are you allright?" Asch asked, trying to get a response out of the kid.

he nodded slightly before weakly getting up and leaning against the wall for support.

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a litte injured, nothing more."

Asch noticed him have something glimmering white on his back and then looked at the kid in front of him confusingly.

"Oh, i'm sorry, my name is Ioshua, i am a winged one, i am all the way from windiscalia kindgom, which is all the on top a mountain from here."

Asch looked at Ioshua surprised for a moment before turning around to gaze out the window to the sea of stars above.

" you came really far, why did you come?"

" I was on a misson to kill the Dragonal weapon for the Dagonia Kingdom." he answered politly.

Asch nods before sitting down next to Ioshua and looking at his bright wings that were now A Little faded.

"I'm sorry sir but i have not got your name yet."

"opps, sorry, the names Asch, im this stupid kingdoms prince, these idiots are just spoiled brats."

Ioshua smiled slightly before chuckeling a bit.

--------------------------------

Lunaria's p.o.v.

Lunaria sighed sadly as she got up from the bench that was next to the graves. She was praying to her mother for how stupid she was on not to trap Asch from being captured. She got up from her the bench and headed straight to the Castle. All the while she was looking at all the people that were celebrating on the war and how the Prince of Gaiden was mighty and powerful and nice as hell and how his father came out the whole opposite way. She heard bits of conversations that were around her and how most people continued their daily lives of survival. Others would be at work and many people were walking their pet dragons or flying on the dragons. Others were playing with the wolfias. Those looked like normal wolves from the fairy tales in the books but they had their ears slightly pointing back but as long as a rabibits ears. they also did not eat meat like the wolves and they do not hunt in packs. They do howl like a wolf though. She finally reached the fully decorated palace, which was now preparing for a festival. She entered the palace and ran towards her fathers room, knocking over many maids. She opened the door with out knocking though.

"Father, the Gaiden guards got Asch."

"What?!" He said astonished.

"I tried to..." Her father stopped her in mid sentence.

"I thought you could keep him at bay, you are just a plain useless girl!" he told her.

"Can't we just get him back?" she asked.

"hmmm...we can do that..." he said thoughtfully.

"Then lets get him back before something happens to him father!"

The king sighed before looking at Lunaria excitedly. Looking like the 34 year old that he was. twirling his ponytail slowly.

"I got an idea, we can go attack them surprisingly so they do not know that were coming and while we distract the idiots, you go inside and get Asch back."

They both agreeed to this and started to plan.

--------------------------------------

Asch's p.o.v.

Asch lookes around the cold room that both Ioshua and him were transfered to. He also noticed it was just bricks and more bricks. You can hrdly see the door and there was no window. Also there was no one to hear you and no way to escape. Asch sighs in defeat as both him and Ioshua sat on the floor with only one blanket to cover the cold. Asch noticed Ioshua shivering in his sleep and gave the whole blanket to him. Asch did not mind suffering the cold much. He looked into the blackness of the room and then heard a cannon shoot from outside the castle. He looked up instantly and then hoped the soldiers were not from Legandaia. The king of Gaiden was hoping for this battle and it crawled right to him. He looks at Ioshua then silently gets up. He almost slipped due to the slipperyness of this room. He walks to the door and notices it open slightly. He opens it fully but was knocked back by a figure.

"Asch you need to stay in here! I can't let youget hurt! said a womens voice that so did not sound like Lunaria. He then notices a guard heading towards the door and the figure suddenly got up and closed the door silently but quickly.

Asch looks at the unknown figure confusingly.

"You don;t remember me? My name is Redialda, now you remember?"

She was suddenly embraced so tightly she could not even breath.

"So your still alive after all those years disapearing into Dungeon Stalkia. Thank heavens your alright love." asch said happily

She smiles happily back before pushing him to the wall and getting out of his embrace.

" Now, time to wake up here and make a plan to escape."

Asch nods and wakes up Ioshua.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Ioshua askes in his hard time trying to wake up from his sleepyness.

All three of them laugh and Asch introduces Redialda to Ioshua before begining their plan.

---------------------------------------------

A/N:I am no sooo sure if this chap was longer then the rest but hey, i was doing this chap almost the whole night. Ideas were bursting out of my head lol. Redialda is engaged to Asch for the past 4 years. They were engaged that long due to the disapearence act that she pulled to make people think that she was dead so she could spend the rest of their lifetime togetheir. Yes it was just really random.

Asch:"Sweet! I got a girl!"

Me:"Its all part of the plan though my friend."

Lunaria:"what plan?"

Me: *giggles evily*

Asch:"Somethings up and its sooo not a good thing."

Me:"Well see you all later everyone!""


	5. Chapter 4 The War

Disclaimer: I said this a million times before...i do not own anything from the chars from the games, i do own my chars and places, if you want to use them please...just ask alright?

A/N: Look, i know it has been the longest time since i updated but due to the Fcat (a stupid test in the state of Florida) and all these other things coming up, i will not be updating much...luckily in 33 days will be spring break and i will be able to update in 30 seconds. Im sorry to all my readers who were waiting so long for this chappy...

----------------------

Lunaria runs through many corridors only to find empty or burned rooms. She noticed that no one was on the top floor or the first floor. She decided finally to go to the basement, just in time to find Asch, a white haired angel, and a Black haired and red eyed women walking behind him. She looks at him and then waits for any responce from any of first thing was the reaction, 2 of them had a confused look the other had a surprised look.

"Rediala, you know we planned for nothing right?" asch askes the blood red eyed women.

"Yeah, we wasted 5 minutes of our lives." she replied

"ummmm. i was kinda asleep through the whole plan so im just following you 2" replied the young angel

"Will you guys stop complaining and get out of here? I want to meet up with father..." Lunaria replied angrily

-------------------------------

The two kings stared at each other head on, planning to strike at any movement. They looked like 2 tigers staring off at eachother to battle a fight to the death. The king of Gaiden smiled evily towards the other king. All of a sudden there was a barrier around the king of gaiden.

"My kingdom is more advanced than yours, do not plan on thinking your old kingdom thats filled with whores beat my beutiful kingdom made up of soldiers and nice young non betraying woman who actually listen to their vows."

"My kindom is not filled with whores, and why do you want Asch so badly that you would start a war with us?" asked the old king

"Easy, we just need him due to a secret engagment we did with him. He is now engaged to my daughter."

"wait but...He was engaged to another women. How can you put a second engagment to my son when he is engaged to his long and beutiful Redialda. Dragonia's daughter."

"eh?" the king of Legandaia looked confusingly to the king.

"2 years ago i set up a engagment to a black haired women with crimson red eyes. That will be his wife, not your weird,hyper daughter."

At this comment The king of Legandaia charged at the old man.

------------------------------

Sorry guys, i had to end it due to me reading another fic and writing another fic. Also i have 3 projects for school to work on and i need to sleep soon or my mom will go into a fit. Well see you all next time.

PS: Im sorry that i didnt do a convo with all my chars but i dont have any more tikme left, later i will edit it and add a little chat, Anyways poor Asch has a fever, well see ya! Also i need to know if you want the king of Legandaia to die or do you want the king of Gaiden to die. I just want to see how many people like who. You may never know if i actually kill one of them.

-SoulLover


	6. AN: Review

A/N: If all of you thing I am going to keep updating without any reviews your out of your mind. Im sorry but if you guys do not at least leave 5 reviews then i will not update for chapter 5.

Sorry,

SoulLover


End file.
